Sometimes It's Easier To Just Run
by tanalove
Summary: Rachel and Santana find themselves oddly attracted to each other during their Sophmore year. The feelings eventually get to the better of them, and before they know it, they're dating. But the next two years prove to be difficult for the two.
1. Prologue: Present Day

**January, Senior Year**

She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to have this talk. It was practically offering herself up for the death penalty. But here she was, sitting next to the girl she would always love, but would never have.

It had been years with Rachel, going back and forth. Is she hers or not? Is she screwing Finn or Quinn or Santana? No one ever knew. Santana had spent years of her life absolutely in love with Rachel. She still was in love with her, but it was definitely taking a toll. They needed to talk, they really did. But neither of them wanted to. God, did neither of them want to.

Every single time they tried to talk, they didn't get anywhere. It didn't used to be like this. They used to be able to talk about anything. Now it was just so hard, they ended up just looking at their hands, not knowing what to say.

And that is exactly what was happening right now. Both Santana and Rachel had millions of feelings boiling inside of them, but they somehow had both lost the ability to put their feelings into words. Which, we're talking about Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, they talk more than most of humanity combined. What was wrong with them?

Santana kept opening her mouth to say something, but every time she quickly closed her mouth. She knew what had to happen. Rachel had to make a decision. She had to decide between her or Finn. But Santana couldn't force her to make a decision. And she was terrified. The last two times Rachel had chosen Finn over her, and she couldn't live through that again. But they were at a stand still, and it was killing her.

"I just don't understand, Rach." Santana sighed heavily, and buried her face in her hands, trying to hold back tears.

"I want you, I do. But I can't leave him. I've tried, but I just can't. It's Finn, I love him, I couldn't do that to him." Rachel said, look down at her hands curled up in her lap. All she wanted to do was wrap up Santana, forget about this whole entire conversation, but San was stubborn.

"But what about me? Don't you love me?" Santana said softly, fighting back the tears that were ripping their way through her heart.

"Oh, darling, you know that I do," Rachel turned the Santana, touching a hand to her cheek for a moment, before remembering herself and pulling her hand back, "But it's a delicate situation."

"A delicate situation? Are you kidding me right now, Rach?" She stood up angrily and walked a way a few steps, then turned back, "This is a fucked up situation, that's what it is. Do you have any idea what this is doing to you? To me?"

"I know, I know." Rachel breathed heavily, trying to calm down the conversation.

"Bullshit. You don't know. You're the one fucking another guy but telling me you still love me. You don't know anything."

"Santana, stop it, please! I'm trying, I really am." Rachel tried hard to hide the tears that started to stream from her eyes.

"Well I don't think you're trying hard enough."

"Don't you want to be with me? You're making it sound like you don't."

"Of course I want to be with you, Rach. More than anything in the world.." She hesitated just slightly. She just wanted to kiss the girl. Kiss her and love her, and forget anything ever happened.

"But? What's stopping you?"

"You are, Rach." Santana walked back and sat next to Rachel, taking one of her hands lightly in her own.

"I don't understand. I thought you said that I was the one? That you wanted to have kids with me."

"Let me explain how this will go. We will get back together, we will be happy. I will be so happy because I will have you. But sooner or later, you will leave."

"No, I…no I wont." Rachel shook her head furiously.

"Yes, you will. You've done it twice to me before, and you'll do it again. I'm not enough for you. You need more than me. We will always be the couple who always want to be together, but can never manage to stay together. We're a tragedy."

Rachel had absolutely no words. All she wanted was her, she just wanted her. But somewhere deep down, she knew Santana was right. Why was that true? What kept tearing them apart? She knew, but she didn't want to admit it.

"What do we do now?" Rachel said softly, looking down at their hands.

"I don't know, Rach. I really don't know."


	2. Chapter 1: HS: May, Sophomore Year

**May, Sophmore Year**

What is this? What's going on? There is absolutely no way this could actually be happening. And yet, it was. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry were strewn across a bed in the Lopez home. No one was home, but Santana's bedroom door was closed and locked just in case.

Somehow, the black, leather skirt Santana had been wearing had ended up across the room, and her black thong was down around her ankles. Rachel's Berry face was buried between her legs. Her head tilted back as another moan was released from her lips. Her fingers tangled into the brunettes' hair, tugging on it slightly. Rachel moaned into her as her tongue moved deeper inside. Santana's moans started to get louder as she got closer, her hand gripping Rachel's hair even tighter. Rachel pushed her tongue roughly inside her once more. Santana screamed out in pleasure as an orgasm ripped through her body. Rachel grinned against her, and crawled her way back to Santana's face, kissing her neck.

"Dear….God." Santana mumbled.

"You can call me Rachel." She grinned and pressed her lips against the girls, running her hands across her chest.

"Santana, you shirt is in the way." Rachel said softly.

"Well the dress you stole from a small child is in the way."

"Excuse me?" Rachel leaned back to stare Santana with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry. It's a habit."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to break it." Rachel grinned, and slipped her hands underneath the girls shirt. Before she could go any further, Santana rolled off the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

"Sannie? What's wrong?"

"Don't call me that, just..let me think." Rachel was quiet for a moment, letting her think. She stood after a few minutes and walked over behind Santana, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Rachel placed soft kisses on her shoulder as she spoke, slowly moving to her neck. Santana closed her eyes, trying to focus on her thoughts.

"You. "

"What about me?"

"What is this, exactly?" Rachel leaned back, her eyes a bit wide.

"Does Santana Lopez actually want to talk? Pinch me, I must be dreaming." She laughed softly. Santana turned in her arms to face her.

"I'm serious, Rachel. I don't understand what's going on here at all. I've spent all the time I've known you loathing you and your carousel sweaters. But now my head is full of these urges to rip those damn sweaters off and sit on your dwarf face. But I just don't get that. You're Rachel Berry."

"Dwarf face? Really?"

"Sorry, sorry. Its—"

"—A habit, I know. Listen," Rachel moved her hands from Santana's waist to wrap them around her neck, "We have a great situation here. We both strangely get off on each other, so we take each other in bathrooms and closets and I get what I need. But, if it's really messing you up this much, then maybe we can do more than just sex."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Rachel started running her hand through the girl's hair lightly, "Maybe we should try out a relationship. Like a real one, not a fuck buddy relationship."

"A relationship? Seriously, Rach?"

"Only if that's what you want."

"Well, God, of course I want that."

"Then you got it." Rachel grinned and pressed her lips against Santana's, then walked away and grabbed her coat, slipping it on.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to practice."

"Practice for what exactly?"

"A song. I've got to serenade my girlfriend in Glee, don't I?" She pecked Santana on the cheek quickly before heading towards the door.

"A song? Are you kidding me?"

"See you tomorrow, Sannie." And with that Rachel was out the door, leaving Santana with her jaw practically on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2: HS: November, Junior Year

**November, Junior Year**

_Dear Fucking Diary, _

_Another night. No sleep. Except for a short dream. _

_Rachel was in it…_

_She was just looking at me with that overly dramatic, but so very sweet look.  
>I miss that look so freakin much…<em>

_-Santana_

* * *

><p>Who knew seven months of Berry would affect her so much. She was Santana Lopez. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw that damn adorable face. It hurt her so deeply, every time she thought of the girl she almost curled into a ball, clutching her gut.<p>

Which wasn't good at all, seeing as she saw her every day at school.

She never thought it would happen this way. That _Berry_ would leave her for someone else. She thought maybe they just wouldn't work out, or that she would be the one breaking up with Berry. And _Quinn_ of all people. What can Quinn give her anyway? Santana gave her _everything_ she could, which is pretty amazing for her.

That's when the pain started hitting her; she needed to stop thinking about it.

It was first period, English. She used to actually be somewhat good at school, but now she just didn't care at all. Of course she still had to do her homework in order be a Cheerio, but that was easy. What was the hardest was being in Glee. Most people thought she would quit, but she wasn't going to do that. Glee was one of the best things in her life, even if she wouldn't admit it to everyone. Not to mention, if gave her a chance to spy on Berry and Quinn. But every time they decided to sing a song to the other, she had to leave, it just hurt too much.

She felt broken, just shards of herself. But like would go on. She would be fine, she would ignore all these feelings, she would be captain of the cheerios next year, and then she would get accepted in a college in the Hawaii or something. She would leave Lima, she would leave Rachel.

Ouch. Her name. That was a slip. She had been making sure to only call her Berry.

Class ended, and she walked out of the class, heading to whatever hell she needed to go to next. She stopped at her locker quickly to grab some more books. That's when she heard someone calling her name. She looked down the hall to see Puckerman running down the hall to her, a couple of books in his hands. She really didn't want to talk to him, but she had nowhere to run.

"Yeah, Puckerman? Be quick, I got some place to be."

"I just wanted to know, if Rachel was any good in bed? I mean, everyone wants to know, they just don't want to ask. She dressed like she's two, but she is Jewish. And a hot one. Us hot Jews know what we're doing." He grinned stupidly.

The fact that he had asked her anything made her want to just collapse on the ground right there. She had no idea what to say back him. She just started at him with her jaw wide open for a while.

"Leave her alone, Noah." The voice she heard from behind her broke her heart all over again. Her mouth snapped close, and her eyes shut tight. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, trying to focus on holding in all her feelings. _She's only a girl, Santana, only a girl. Breathe._

"Sorry, Rach. Just wanted to know." He shrugged and walked away, leaving Rachel and Santana, standing awkwardly in the hallway. Santana opened her eyes slowly.

There she was. The girl I gave everything up for. The girl who broke my heart.

_All you have to do is breathe._

"Hey, Sannie." She smiled that sweet smile that Santana had always loved, but it was different. It was hardened. It wasn't her smile. This wasn't her Rachel.

"It's _Santana_. And hey. I have to go to class." She turned and walked away before the girl could say anymore. But she didn't go to class, she headed straight for the girls bathroom. Luckily, no one was there. She locked herself in a stall, sat on the floor and let out all of her tears out.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I saw her today. She tried to talk to me today. I couldn't do it. I thought I was going to make myself get over her. Does my heart realize who it's hurt over? Rachel fucking Berry. I used to hate her. What's wrong with me? Why can't I just forget her?_

_Why can't I get over her?_

_-Fucking hopeless, Santana_

_P.S.- I want to kick Puckerman in the fucking balls._


	4. Ch 3: HS: July,Summer Before Junior Year

**Thanks for the great response to this! Please comment after you read, I love to know what you think! This is my first big fanfic that I've tried writing, so I love that people are liking it! ~tanalove**

* * *

><p><strong>July, Summer Before Junior Year<strong>

"God damn it! Die you fucker!" Santana was laying on the Rachel's bedroom, with a controller in her hand. Gun shots from the video game sounded and flashed across the TV.

"Sannie, you know what I told you about playing video games.." Rachel walked in behind her, with two coffee cups filled with hot coco in her hands.

"Shut up, dwarf, you're not my mom." Santana was so focused on the game, she didn't even realize what she had said.

"Dwarf? Yeah, no more video games for you, love." She walked over to the TV, hitting the power button. The room was suddenly quiet as the screen shut off.

"_Rach_! Come on! I was going to win that. Damn it." Santana sat up and crossed her arms with a pouty look on her face. Rachel just laughed and sat on floor next to her.

"You're adorable, San." Rachel laughed softly and leaned back against her bed frame. Santana pouted for a little bit, trying out the silent treatment. She finally exhaled after a couple minutes, giving up.

"Shut up and give me my hot coco." She leaned against the bed frame next to Rachel as she was handed her coffee cup. She sipped on it for a couple of minutes, sitting in comfortable silence.

"Hey Sannie?" Rachel almost sounded nervous. She was curled up next to Santana, sipping on her hot coco quietly, but she was sitting farther away than she usually did.

"Yeah, Rach?" Santana looked over at her with curious eyes. There was something about her today, she was thinking hard about something.

"So, it's almost July 18th. Which means…"

"We've been officially dating for two months. Yes, go on."

"I was wondering if…" Rachel stopped, hesitating to finish the sentence. Santana just watched her in surprise. Rachel Berry, having trouble talking? What has the world turned into? She set down the cup in her hand and turned her body toward the girl, leaning closer to her.

"You were wondering if..? Come on, what's got Berry so tongue tied?" Rachel just looked at her for a moment, slightly wishing she hadn't said anything in the first place. She took a deep breath and turned her body as well so she was facing Santana.

"I was wondering if you wanted to become _more_ official." Rachel looked down at her hands, not wanting to have Santana staring at her angrily like she knew she was going to be.

"What do you mean _more_ official? Aren't we official enough?"

"Don't you want the Glee people to know? Don't you want our _parents_ to know? Our friends?" Rachel looked up into the girl's eyes.

"I don't _want_ them to know anything. Do you have any idea how they're all going to look at me? At you? I don't want to deal with that." Santana shook her head furiously and looked away from Rachel's stare.

"Why does it matter? It's our choice, who cares what they think." She grabbed Santana's hands gingerly in her own. Santana slowly looked back at Rachel, catching her eyes.

"Then why do you want to tell them so much?" She said softly.

"I'm tired of _lying_ to everyone. I'm tired of people asking who I'm with and I can't say you. I want to say you. I want everyone to know that I'm yours and you're mine."

Santana sighed deeply, just staring into Rachel's eyes for a bit. She definitely couldn't say no to that. The truth was, she did want people to know about her and Rachel. But people can be pretty heartless. She could handle it, but she didn't want Rachel to get hurt by it.

"Okay, okay. Let's do it. We'll tell them." Rachel's eyes lit up before her. That was Santana's girl, that was her adorable Berry. They would get through this, she would protect her girl from anyone who tried to throw anything at her or insult her. She would make sure that Rachel was happy.

* * *

><p>"You're lying. There's absolutely no way." Quinn's eyes were wide open. She scoffed at shook her head at the two girls standing in front of the Glee Club. Rachel had invited them all to her house, telling them it was about something important that needed to be discussed immediately. Amazingly, they all showed up. Santana almost started laughing when she had seen them all get out of cars with confused looks.<p>

"Uh, no, Quinn. We're not." Santana was pissed at their reaction. She crossed her arms angrily as everyone in the class refused to believe them.

"While I think the idea of you and Berry hooking up is hot as hell, I've gotta go with Quinn here. You hate her guts, Santana. And she's tortured you for years, Rachel." Puck was the most annoying of them all, she almost attacked him a couple of times. But this one was the worst.

"I don't _hate_ her, you melon head ass face." She started at him, her fist in the air. But before she got anywhere near him, Rachel had her hands around her waist and was pulling her back.

"Santana, don't," She gave Santana a pleading stare, which calmed her down a bit. Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and gave the rest of the club a determined stare, "Whether you want to believe it or not, me and Santana are together. We have been for two months now, and we just really wanted our Glee family to know about it. But I guess telling you was a bad decision. Either way, you can't change our feelings for one another. So you either deal with it, or screw you."

She uncrossed her arms and slipped her hand into Santana's. _That's my girl_, Santana thought,_ Show 'em who's boss._ Santana grinned and gripped Rachel's hand tight in her own. She watched everyone in the room, even Mr. Shue, look at each other for a couple of minutes, trying to decide what to believe.

"So, I'm just gonna ask what I know we're all thinking. Is Berry a good kisser?" Everyone looked at Artie in amazement. Santana couldn't help but look at each other as wide grins stretched across their faces.


	5. Chapter 4: HS: November, Junior Year

**Just fair warning, I tried writing like someone like singing a song, and I don't know how well I did. Sorry if it's horrible!**

* * *

><p><strong>November, Junior Year<strong>

Santana felt kind of bad after the locker run in with Rachel. She was just trying to be nice. She did stop Puck when he was being a total asshole. But it was her, she just couldn't do it.

_This wasn't part of the plan. I wasn't supposed to feel anything._ _I were supposed to push the feelings down. Instead they blew up in my face. Life freaking sucks._

The last bell of the day ran, and it was time for Glee Club, but she seriously did not want to go. She loved Glee, but she just couldn't sit there and watch those two together. But she had a song that day, she couldn't back out now. So, she walked slowly to the choir room, dragging her feet a bit.

When she walked into the choir room, everyone was in there. The seats were all taken, except for one, which just so happened to be right next to Rachel Berry. Santana stopped dead when she saw where the last chair was. There was no way that she was going to sit there. That's when Mercedes stood up, her seat was far in the corner, the place that Santana usually liked to sit. The girl walked over to Santana, with a comforting smile.

"You can sit in my seat, Santana," Santana didn't know what to say, so she just smiled softly, trying to imply much thanks with that look. When she started walking away, Mercedes grabbed her arm, "And San? If you ever want to talk, I'm here. I know we've had our problems in the past, but I would really like to help."

"Thanks, Mercedes." She smiled again softly and walked over to her seat in the corner, while Mercedes took her new seat next to Rachel. That's when Mr. Shue told Santana to come up in front and sing her song. She walked slowly up to the front, making sure not to look at Rachel, who she knew was staring at her.

"Uh, the assignment this week was to find an Adele song that really match your feelings. So, I picked this song which almost perfectly says what I'm feeling."

Rachel was watching her so closely, but she couldn't look at her, she couldn't. Santana looked up, trying to find anyone to look at that was safe. She saw Mercedes smiling comfortingly at her, understanding what she was trying to do. Santana kept her eyes locked on the girl, and started singing.

"_Didn't I give it all? Tried my best. Gave you everything I had. Everything and all this. Didn't I do this right? Did I let you down? Maybe you got too used to having me around_," Suddenly her careful stare slipped and she was staring right into Rachel Berry's eyes, "_Still how can you walk away from all my tears? It's gonna be an empty road without me right here. But go on and take it, take it all with you. Don't look back at this crumbling fool. Just take it all, with my love_." She realized after that line that she was looking at Rachel, and she stumbled over a line, before looking back at Mercedes. Her heart was racing from the look she had gotten from Rachel in reply.

She got through most of her song without looking at Rachel or breaking down at all. Until one part of the song. Her eyes shut suddenly and tear slipped from her eye as she sang the line. "_Oh if only, if only you knew that everything I do is for you_."

"_But go on, go on and take it. Take it all with you. Don't look back at this crumbling fool. Just take it, take it all with you. Don't look back at this crumbling fool. Just take it all, with my love. Take it all, with my love,"_ She opened her eyes, and looked right at Rachel with tear filled eyes, really hoping to send a message to her. "_Take it all with my love_."

She wiped her eyes as the other students clapped at her performance. Rachel stood up and walked to her, giving her a tight hug. Then she turned to the class with her star smile. Was she seriously going to make a _speech_ after that? After Santana had poured her heart out?

"I just wanted to say that I applaud Sannie for her bravery." Rachel turned and smiled at her, then turned back to say more to the class.

"Fuck you, Rachel." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could even think about it. Rachel stopped mid sentence and just looked at her with upset eyes. The room was dead quiet for what felt like years.

"What?" Rachel's voice became small and quiet.

"I said, _fuck you_," She stepped away from the girl, needed to breathe, "First, you just dump me like I'm nothing, then you go date _Quinn_ and flaunt her in front of me. I let my heart out in that song, my whole heart, and you come up here and fuck it up even more than it already is. Fuck you and your speeches, and your love, and your goddamn speeches. I'm done. I can't do this anymore." She stormed out of the room, going to hide in the girl's bathroom. She had to admit the irony of it. Normally, Rachel was the one storming off.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I freaked out on her today. I felt nice, to finally get out some of what I was feeling. But her goddamn puppy frown when I was storming out almost ripped me to shreds. Why does she have to do that to me? Why does she have so much fucking control over me?_

_Whatever. I don't need her. I need to let her go._

_-Santana_


	6. Ch 5: HS: September, Before Junior Year

**I'm so sorry it's taken me way longer to post this chapter! I've been busy, and then when I finally did finish the chapter, wouldn't let me sign in! But I got in now. Enjoy the smut in this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>September, Before Junior Year<strong>

"Ow. _Shit_," Santana mumbled against Rachel's lips as her back hit the wall again. Rachel's hand was down her pants, under her panties and two fingers were moving slowly inside her. Santana let out a loud moan.

"You like that, baby?" Rachel breathed against the girl's lips, moving her fingers faster and deeper inside of her. They spun around again, this time Rachel's back slammed into the wall. "Damn it."

"Rachel, your parents." Santana said, her voice only a whisper. They were in the Berry home. They had tried to make it up to Rachel's bed room, but they'd only made it as far as the hallway next to the stairs.

"They're at a show, they won't be back for hours." She moved her fingers forcefully deeper into the latina, rubbing her clit rhythmically with her thumb. Santana let out another loud moan; putting her hands on the girls neck and pulling her lips roughly back against her own.

"More," Santana breathed against her lips, letting out another moan, "Another finger. And _faster_." She practically growled the last word.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel grinned and turned them around again, Santana's back ramming into the wall once again. She added a third finger, moving deeper and faster inside of her. She moaned against the girl's lips, grinning as she got a loud moan in return from Santana.

"_Faster_." Santana growled out again. Rachel breathed heavily, moving her fingers deeper and faster, finally getting to the gspot.

"_Come_ for me, Sannie." She whispered seductively into Santana's ear, hitting her spot repeatedly, moving her fingers roughly inside her. Santana tried to hold onto it as long as possible, but couldn't hold it any longer. She let out a loud moan, coming in her underwear. Rachel grinned, feeling the warmth cascade over her fingers. She removed her fingers from the girl's center, putting them up to her mouth and running her tongue across them.

"Mmm, yum," She leaned him close to Santana, who was trying to catch her breath, and whispered, "You taste _delicious_." She grinned widely and pressed their lips together once more. She took a step back, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Dear _God_. You're going to kill me, I swear." Santana breathed out, still trying to catch her breath. She quickly buttoned her jeans back up , and fixed her shirt. Brushing some hair out of her eyes, she looked across the hall at Rachel, who looked perfect, even as sweaty and messy she was. She always looked perfect.

"Well, I figure, if we have to go back to school in a week, I might as well live life as the fullest. Fuck the hell out of my girlfriend." She shrugged, grinning widely. She pushed herself off of the wall to walk over to Santana, putting a hand against the wall just over her head. She leaned in slowly, grinning widely, and pressing her lips softly to the girl's.

"Mmm. Best girlfriend _ever_." Santana whispered against her lips.

"What exactly do you two think you're doing?" The voice came from only twenty feet away from them. It was a voice Santana knew pretty well, seeing as she had been spending many days at the Berry residence. But it was the _last_ voice she wanted to hear right at this moment. She felt Rachel's lips stop dead against hers. Rachel jumped back quickly as Santana moved too. They quickly situated themselves so they were standing, nervously, next to each other, staring at the one and only Leroy Berry.

"Daddy! I, uh, thought you and Dad were at a show." Rachel was looking down at her feet, nervously straightening out her dress.

"We were, it ended early so we decided to surprise Rachel and her best friend with some Starbucks." Santana couldn't help but sigh heavily at the word _best friend_. It had been almost four months that they were together and Rachel stilled hadn't told her dads. She didn't want to push the girl, but her dads deserved to know.

"Oh, that's, um, that's great, Daddy. Thank you." She looked up at him, smiling with that sweet, innocent smile.

"You two want to tell me what's going on here?" He looked terrifying. Santana didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to talk to Hiram either. Both men where sweet, extremely gay men, but when they were angry, they were definitely forces to be reckoned with. They even made Santana shake in her boots.

"Umm…" Rachel hesitated nervously. Santana could tell she was trying to think of an excuse, but there really wasn't an excuse for making out in a hallway. Rachel looked at Santana, obviously hoping for help, but Santana was speechless, she had no idea what to say. And she definitely didn't want to deal with the Berry men wrath if they found out she was lying, so she simply shook her head. Rachel sighed and looked back at Leroy with pleading eyes.

"Come on you two." A lopsided grin spread across his face. He gestured for them to follow him. They walked down the hallway after him, towards the one room in the whole house that Santana had never been in. Hiram's study.

It was forbidden, to every one but the two Berry men. He opened the door and gestured for the two of them to walk in. They walked in, both silent. Santana took a look around, there were books every where. It was actually a very beautiful, comfortable room. Hiram was sitting in a leather chair, reading a book, his reading glasses slowly sliding down his nose. Hiram looked up from his book with a half confused, half concerned look. Leroy gave him a look and he sighed, closing his book and setting it on the coffee table next to him.

"Please, sit." Hiram gestured to a leather sofa that was across the room from him. Santana and Rachel walked quickly over to the sofa, sitting down next to each other.

"Now," Leroy sat in another leather chair near the one that Hiram was sitting in. They were both staring at the girls with wise eyes, "Let's talk."


	7. Chapter Six: HS: March, Junior Year

**Sorry for the wait, I've been sick and just not in the mood to write. I'm still a little sick, so I apologize for the horribleness of this chapter. But enjoy!  
>And comment! I love to know what you guys think :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March, Junior Year<strong>

It had been four months since Santana had freaked out on Rachel. They had barely talked, barely had eye contact. A couple of glances at each other were the most they shared with each other. Santana continued to sing in Glee Club, but made sure none of her songs would remind her of the girl she had gave her heart to. She could almost sit through an entire song sung by Rachel to her blonde bimbo. As long as she was able to make a couple of snide comments about the couple, she usually could wait until the end of the song to excuse herself from the room.

She couldn't believe she wasn't over the damn girl yet. What was with her? Why couldn't she get her out of her mind? Well, today, that was going to end. She was going to find herself someone new. Santana Lopez was going to forget Rachel Berry.

"Hey there, hot stuff. My parents are ditching this weekend." Santana walked up to Noah Puckerman's locker with every intention of getting him into bed. She needed sex, and she needed to get over Rachel.

"And?" He looked over at her confused, closing his locker and turning to face her. She sighed, not wanting to have to deal with the banter. She leaned close to him with a sly grin playing on her lips.

"I wants you in my bed, Puckerman. _Tonight_. 7pm, sharp. Don't be late." She grinned and walked past him.

"What about Berry?" She stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway. His voice had been quiet, but she had heard him, and his words almost tore her apart. It took a couple of horribly long moments before she could even breathe again. Puck walked up behind her and talked softly.

"You're not gonna just give up on her. You aren't going to let go. I won't let you." He stood for a moment, waiting to see if she would say anything, then he brushed past her. Her eyes shut instantly as the pain hit her. She was auctioning off sex, just to get over a girl she didn't want to get over. What was her problem? _God, Lopez. Get your act together._

"Santana?" The voice was soft and shaky, but Santana recognized it instantly. She couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't see that face. She couldn't look into her eyes, couldn't see that beautiful smile. She just couldn't. But still, her eyes lifted open slowly and Rachel Berry was standing in front of her.

"Rachel," Her voice was filled with worry as she looked upon the girl. Her eyes were red and puffy, there were tear stains on her shirt and her hair was pulled up messily. She had obviously been crying, and crying a lot, "What happened?"

"Um…It's, uh, it's Quinn," Rachel looked down at her feet with a deep breath, "She, uh..she broke up with me, Santana." She looked up at Santana with tear filled eyes.

"Oh," Santana wanted to do so many things in that moment. She wanted to yell at her for talking to her in the first place, she wanted to hug her, to comfort her, but most of all, she just really wanted to kiss the girl. But she couldn't do any of those, so she just spoke, "I'm so sorry, Rach. Why'd she do that?"

"Because, um, well, because of you." Rachel looked back down at her feet. Santana shook her head, not understand at all.

"I don't understand, Rachel. Because of me? What the hell did I do?"

"She knew, San. She knew." Rachel eyes filled with tears again, and she looked away from her.

"She knew what? Rachel, I don't understand." Santana stared, confused, as Rachel tried to control her tears. She turned her head back as she wiped her eyes.

"She knew that I was still in love with you, Santana. So she left me." Santana's heart stopped, she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do.

What the hell had just happened?


	8. Chapter 7: HS: October, Junior Year

**I just realized that some of the time in the story is a little off. I apologize for that. Rachel and Santana are supposed to be together for seven months, but the story says they are suppose to break up in November. So that's wrong, I'm so sorry for being so comfusing haha. But let's just say it was "around" seven months. Then I don't have to change it anymore. Or actually, you could always just ignore this so you don't get confused. Ignore me.**

**Enjoy the story, and comment! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>October, Junior Year<strong>

"Has she talked to you yet?"

"No, she won't answer my calls. Every time I call, she hears my voice and hangs up."

Santana paced across her bedroom with her phone pressed against her ear. Rachel's voice was her anchor at this point. A week ago she had told her family about her relationship with Rachel. That she was gay. Her parents were actually okay with it, but her grandmother had completely turned her down. She said she never wanted to see Santana's face again. She was the most important person in her life, and she was just gone. Just because she like girls instead of boys. Does that even make sense?

"I'm so sorry, Sannie." Rachel's voice was filled with concern on the other end. Santana just wanted to be with her, to have someone to hold her. But she would never admit that.

"I just want her to love me again." She took a deep breath, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to escape. She had been crying nonstop for the past week, whenever she was alone the tears would come streaming down. She even let out a few tears during Glee Club, but luckily no one saw. No one except Rachel who just leaned her head against Santana's shoulder.

"Do you want to come over?" Rachel offered, it was obvious she was trying to mask the concern she felt for Santana.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a bit." Santana seriously needed some Rachel time. She wanted to just forget about everything, be happy for once in the past week.

The two said their goodbyes and Santana started getting ready. It was almost past four in the afternoon and she was still in her pajamas. She had kind of given up on trying the past week. She changed, but only changed into some comfortable sweats.

When she got to the Berry's house, it was evident that no one was home. Rachel's light wasn't even on in her room. Santana was just confused, but knocked on the door anyway. She stood there for almost ten minutes, but no one opened the door. She opened the screen door to walk into the house, as she often did. The house was completely silent when she walked in. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a note in Rachel's handwriting sitting on the counter.

_Sannie,_

_Went to get us some snack food. I figured you'd need some veg time, Rachel Berry style. And I'm also going to head to the Lima Bean to get us some coffee. Be back as soon as possible, hot stuff. _

_Love ya, Rach._

Santana smiled and laughed softly at the night. Rachel definitely knew what she needed exactly when she needed it. She left the note on the counter and climbed up the stairs to Rachel's room. She collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh, finding the remote to the TV and turning on Sweet Valley High reruns. She sat lay back on the bed and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

"Santana? Wake up!" It definitely was not the voice she had expected to wake up to. She opened her eyes to see a frantic Hiram Berry in front of her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Oh, Mr. Berry, I'm so sorry, I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" She looked around, realizing that something was missing. She looked back at him, noticing his frantic eyes, "Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know. She's gone. She never came home, we can't find her. We can't find my daughter." He bit his lip as a tear streamed down his face. Santana's eyes widened and she looked around, trying to find something that would tell her the time. Finally, she saw Rachel's bright pink alarm clock on a table next to the bed.

_11:30pm. I fell asleep for seven hours? Rachel never came back from the store seven hours ago?_

"She's gone?"


	9. Chapter 8: HS: March, Junior Year

**I'm so sorry you guys for the long, LONG time that it took me to post a chapter. I got absolutely horrible writer's block, and then a lot of shit happened in my life. Oh, and the college started haha. But I'm hoping to continue the story now. I don't know how fast the chapters will happen, or how good they will be, but I'll try my best! This chapter isn't the best, so I apologize. But I hope it's alright! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>March, Junior Year<strong>

"What exactly do you mean?" Her voice was filled with utter confusion as they walked into her room after school. Santana was still trying to get over the _still in love with you_ part. It felt like her face was going to be stuck in a permanent state of surprise.

"You know what I mean, Santana. I still an in love with you, and because of these left over feelings, Quinn left." Rachel looked devastated as she paced around the room, she didn't even realize the effect her words had on Santana. She was just worried about Blondie.

"She still loves me." Her voice was barely a whisper, trying to convince herself by repeating it more than anything. She dropped to the bed, her mind running on a million thoughts. Santana had spent all this time thinking that Rachel had moved on like it was nothing, but the truth was that she never got over her. They could be together again. They could finally be together again.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Rachel mumbled as she finally stopped pacing and sat down next to Santana. Her mind was obviously somewhere else, she was doing the same thing she always did when she was stressed. She always wringed her fingers together while she let her thoughts take her away.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, Rach." She turned to look at the beautiful bright eyed girl sitting next to her. She planned on saying something intellectual and helpful, but she got lost in those eyes. And those goddamn lips where so enticing that she could barely look away for a minute.

Then it happened. Before she knew it, Santana was doing the one thing she'd been waiting to do for the past four months. She pressed her lips to Rachel's, pushing her body back on the bed and climbing on top of her as if she were a lion capturing its prey. She could feel the hesitation in Rachel's touch, but suddenly it was like a switch had been flipped and her hands were all over Santana's body.

The first thing Santana did was slide her arms underneath Rachel's shirt, slowly slipping it off. She got sight of the girl's black lace bra, which had always been her favorite. She broke off the kiss as she undid the hook of the bra, just to press her lips right after it was thrown across the room. Her hands couldn't help but slide across her naked skin, stopping to grab both breasts. Rachel let out the most beautiful, intoxicating groan that practically sent Santana straight to heaven.

"Rachel?" Suddenly everything stopped when they heard that familiar, cool voice. Rachel quickly broke off their kiss and nearly jumped to the other side of the bed, covering herself quickly. Santana let out a deep sigh, knowing what was coming, and turned to look at the blonde standing in the doorway.

"Quinn," Rachel's voice was soft and broken, she sounded like a lost kid. Santana sank to the floor as she spoke, covering her face in her hands, "Wha—what are you doing here?"

"I...you weren't at your house, so I thought maybe you'd be…here." Quinn's eyes were glued to the floor; she couldn't even look at them. Santana could hear the disgust in her voice.

"Quinn, I'm so…" Rachel started, the springs in the bed squeaked as she crawled forward on the bed as if closing the distance would help the situation.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Quinn let out a humorless laugh, finally lifting her head to look at Rachel, "Yeah, I'm fucking sure you are sorry, Rachel."

"Quinn." Santana's voice was soft and calm, although her inside was practically on fire with a million different emotions. She lifted her head from her hands to look at the blonde's tear filled eyes.

"Don't even say a word," Quinn's voice broke as she spoke, barely holding it together. She should her head as tears came streaming down, laughing humorlessly again, "I knew it. I fucking knew it. Goodbye, Rachel."

And with that, Quinn was gone, leaving Rachel and Santana sitting in the room. They were both completely speechless. What could they even say after something like that? So they sat in silence for an hour before Rachel put her clothes back on and left without a word.


End file.
